


Their Kates

by frostfalcon



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfalcon/pseuds/frostfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short pieceI wrote back on 3/13/2010 - By now I'm guessing that everyone knows both Kate's are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Kates

Their Kates

Neal was one of the greatest con men in the world, he managed to fool the entire planet into believing he was fine, he even managed to convince himself most of the time too. He knew he was broken inside and had been for years but usually he could tuck that part of himself away and not acknowledge it, there were times it escaped and shoved itself right up into his brain and made him think, feel and remember things he wish would stay buried in the darkest corners of his mind. Mozzie got to see glimpses of how broken he was but was kind enough not to say anything.

Kate had been broken inside too, not in the same ways but she seemed to help hold him together, they fit together like a random jumble of blocks that formed a tidy heap, it wasn’t neat or stable but it had worked for them. Then even the hope of having her back was torn from him in a fiery moment that had almost claimed him too. There were some days he’d wish that it had, those days were becoming fewer and fewer as he learned new ways to cope and tried harder to convince himself and the world he was fine.

A few months after Kate had been ripped from his life he found someone new, someone who was broken, just as broken as he was but, in different places, this time they fit together bolstering each others weak points and filling in the holes left by others, they weren’t a tidy heap of jumbled blocks they fit neatly together into a stable tower, together they could be happy, maybe even start to heal. They shared a lot of things besides their flaws which they both had hidden for years behind masks of playfulness and flirtation, they each had a woman that they missed like missing a part of themselves, for Neal it had been his Kate and an explosion and for his lover and maybe even his soul mate it had been a sniper’s bullet and a different woman named Kate. They both had different relationships with their Kate, Neal and his were lovers and Tony and his were partners, they never had the chance to explore any further before she was gone.

They came together and it was like nothing either had felt before. They had balance and were able to move beyond the loss of their Kates. They could face the future together, they were the same and yet opposites and they worked and the loved and in the end that was what saved them and all really mattered.


End file.
